Certain Feelings
by HoboStoleMyPen
Summary: Fem Eren, Male Mikasa, Levi and so on
1. Chapter 1

"Please stop," She said crying and trying to fight back. "I don't love you at all, I never did."

"I like it when girls fight back it makes it interesting" Jean said as he begins to grope her with a strong grip and started to undress her. He was smiling at the slender and weak body he was going to claim and get knocked up, then he unzipped his pants and started to spread her legs so could have some fun.

She felt pain and blood coming out. It took an hour for Jean to finish what he did, they had already missed two classes. He left in a hurry so he wouldn't get caught.

* * *

It was breezy but sunny on the rooftop it was lunch break already. She sat at the edge as she started to look at the sun.

Her eyes shined greener than normal, her smile was bright and cheerful, yet her body was fragile and used. Her smile in fact wasn't happy, she was losing her own emotions. Erin (Eren) was violated by Jean, he was Erin's stalker and so called "friend" at school. She tried to cover her hurt and sadness from everyone, even from Mishka, her adoptive brother who was a year older. Mishka was taller and had muscles as strong as her friend Levi, a clean freak and a thug. Erin had always wanted to cry from the pain and suffering. She wanted to commit suicide and end her misery, but she didn't want to leave her friends and hurt them as well. Then she felt a hand touch her back, she twitched and felt like crying. The hand was cold and it touched her slightly and she knew who it was.

"Erin are you alright, you look like you're forcing a smile today" Mishka said, he was going to pick up Erin but noticed something red on her leg. He wasn't happy to see blood on his innocent sister.

"Erin, who did you have sex with?" Mishka was angry and wanted to punch the bastard who took Erin's virginity, he wanted to be the one to do it, the one to make Erin happy. Mishka was about to lose it until he saw tears coming down Erin's face. Erin covered her face with her hands and started crying.

Mishka then knew what was happening, _Erin didn't had sex, Erin was raped_. He started to grab Erin forcefully and tried to drag her away from where they were. He was mad with the person who defiled Erin and with Erin for not saying anything. Then he stopped and hugged her knowing that he was hurting her.

"Who did it Erin?" he said in a soothing voice to calm Erin. "Jean" she replied as she gripped Mishka's arm and wanted to be right beside him.

He started to get away from her and started to leave to find and kill Jean but he was pulled back by Erin. He sighed not wanting to cry and picked her up.

* * *

**Training Room**

* * *

Levi was training with Eld and Gunther, he was mad with Mishka for being too close to Erin. He wanted to embrace and give Erin happiness, not Mishka or any other boy. He wanted Erin to be his girlfriend.

He heard the door open and heard someone coming inside the room. He knew it was Petra reporting with gossip of Erin and Mishka, but today she looked shocked.

"Levi, did you know that Jean raped Erin on the rooftop?" Petra said with a low tone as she walked in after eavesdropping Mishka's conversation with Erin. Levi stopped from what he was doing and punched Eld on the face by accident. Eld knew Levi did it unintentionally but that didn't stopped him from seeing Levi's murderess mood.

"Petra have you seen Jean close by" said Levi in a really loud tone. Petra closed her eyes from the fear.

The door was opened again and Mishka entered with Erin close by, her face was covered with tears and her hands were shaking. Levi was getting close to Erin but Eld grabbed his shoulder. "Levi don't make it worse for Erin" he whispered.

Levi looked at Mishka and wanted to punch him for not being close to her like he always was. His anger was really at his limits and he wanted nothing more than to kill Jean. _Dammit Erin don't cry._

He was waiting until Erin calmed down so he could find Jean and beat him until his soul left this world.

* * *

**A/N: I was bored and was bring random. Please don't kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"tch, I'm out of here" Levi said quietly. As he walked out he saw Mishka looking at him. Petra got close to Levi and grabbed his arm. He knew Petra was going to say something but he knew she was afraid to say it. Once everyone left, except for Mishka and Erin, Mishka grabbed Erin and pushed her lightly on the wall.

The training room wasn't that isolated from other rooms in the school. There was a locker room and gym close to it. At any minute someone could just barge in. Mishka didn't care about the thing he was about to say.

"Erin strip for me" he whispered in her ear lightly. Erin looked away and started to push Mishka away.

"No..not here" she said in a quiet tone. She was uncertain to why she would need to undress for. She felt Mishka touch her hair and cheek. His warm hands reminded her of the time Mishka would touch her for no apparent reason. She didn't hate this feeling but she was uncertain whether this was right.

"Let's go home then" Mishka said in a sad tone, he wanted to clean Erin from the filth Jean left on her.

"Ok"

* * *

**Mishka's Apartment **

Erin sat down on Mishka's bed, but it was considered theirs since they live together. Mishka got close to Erin and started to unbutton her shirt. Erin started to push him away until she was pushed by Mishka. He looked mad now, he gripped her arm hard and started to touch and slide her hand on Erin's face.

"Erin you know I love you, so why do you push me away?"

"But we're siblings" she said.

Mishka didn't say anything, he started to put his hands on her stomach. "It doesn't matter we're adopted". He started to undress her, she didn't stop him, why would she.

As he was done he saw that Erin was covered in bruises, scratches and with red areas. Mishka started to closer to Erin, then he started to rub her skin a little.

"I'll call the cops so they can report Jean and expel him from school"

Erin looked down at her legs, there was some dried blood. She nodded in agreement to Mishka's idea.

* * *

**Later that Night **

Erin was clean and the police already made a report and Jean. She was only covered in a blanket, her body was shivering from the cold.

Then she felt Mishka's hands touching her hair and feeling it go down to her cheeks. She then felt her blanket being removed. Mishka was pushed down to the bed and felt Mishka on top of her.

"Erin please let me love you" he said softly. He started to get closer to her lips, he wanted to claim her as his lover. He was feeling his heart beating fast, he wanted this feeling more than ever. He felt her hand slap him hard in the cheek, he was shocked as the pain started to hurt even more.

"Please stop I don't like this" she said quietly and nervously. She only saw him as a brother and nothing else.

"I already love someone else" she said softly and quietly. Mishka tensed up and started to get up, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, a pain of being rejected by the girl he longed for.

"Why do you push me away, I thought that you love me more than anyone you know" he said sounding a little bit serious and confused. _Why is it always like this? _He thought for himself.

He started to wrap his hands on Erin's neck, anger started to build up and his hold started to get tight. Erin started to feel the pain in her neck, it was the first Mishka was hurting Erin for an answer.

"Hey Erin who do you love then?" he said.

* * *

**A/N:** Might end it soon. Getting bored, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Erin's perspective from now on**

* * *

"I love Levi" I said, I felt if I was suffocating from Mishka's grip. He looked mad at me. I really am the worst.

I felt him slap me in my face, it started to hurt more than being chocked. I saw his eyes start to go watery, I never saw him shed tears before. I never seen him cry at all, not even after the death of our parents.

"I'm sorry Mishka" I felt weird as I got next to him and hugged him. _Yes, I'm the worst. _

"Hey, will it be fine if I get you pregnant" he said. I was shocked, I was scared, it's happening again

"No" I said. That didn't stop him, he pushed me down on the bed and pinned me down by force. He was heavier than before, he was stronger, and he was more forceful. He wasn't his normal self.

I felt his hand touch me everywhere, from my cheeks all the way to my legs. Then I realized that I wasn't resisting at all. My heart was beating faster, were my feelings for Levi mutual? Was I really in love with Mishka or am I just confused.

I felt his lips kissing my neck, his tongue licking my skin, his saliva being spread on my skin. I felt a feeling in my stomach, it wasn't strange. It was a feeling I had before when I met Mishka for the first time.

* * *

"Why are you alone?" I said confusedly. There was a boy sitting down next to a building. His hair was messy, but his eyes showed no emotion. I talked to him until he opened up to me. His parents left, he was starving, and he was alone.

I grabbed his hand and I took him to where I lived with mom and dad. He was warm, it was the first time I grabbed a boys hand before. I felt something in my stomach, I ignored it but then my face turned red. He became my brother after I took him to mom and dad.

* * *

**Present**

He kissed my lips softly and more passionately. I looked at him and then I realized that I did harbored feelings for him. I was just a stupid girl trying to love someone that I didn't know will love me back.

"Erin I don't think I can't hold it anymore" he whispered. I looked at him and smiled, but I don't know whether it was right,

I sighed, then said "Go ahead"

* * *

I woke up feeling sore and tired, I felt hands wrapped around me.

_That's right, we had sex._

His sleeping face looked cute. I blushed with the idea of being like this all day. I wanted to kiss him, but then he woke up and smiled. I blushed really hard and threw a pillow at his face.

He laughed and started to get up from bed, I noticed scratch marks in his back. Then I felt a little bit uneasy.

"Let's go somewhere today" he said happily.

"OK"

"Levi" Petra said trying to get his attention. She in no doubt had feelings for him. Levi only thought about Erin but that didn't stop Petra from saying her words.

"Levi I love you"

Levi looked at her in a gaze. He smiled for once in his life. He knew Erin wasn't reachable because of Mishka, but he had feelings of protecting her. Maybe it was time to leave her alone.


End file.
